Animal Magnetism
by PsychoHaired
Summary: Complete! Harry and Ron brew a potion that turns the drinker into The Animal Within. What happens when Ron drinks a little too much? Read and find out! My first challenge
1. Primus Animmalia

**Animal Magnetism**

_By: PsychoHaired_

Chapter 1: Primus Animmalia

"Let me go! It's just a sprained ankle!" Hermione struggled against Harry and Ron's grip.

"Hermione, please stay here in the hospital wing" Harry pleaded. "Your hurt and it's my fault" he looked down guiltily. Hermione had tripped over his book bag on the way down the stairs.

"Don't blame yourself Harry..." she tried to get up and winced in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll take notes for you" Ron tried to reassure her, pushing her back on the bed.

"No! Please I can walk fine you guys, I can't miss potions!" She tried to stand up again, only to wince in pain again.

"Hermione, stay!" Harry said in a final tone.

"But-!" She laid down on the hospital's bed.

"Stay" Ron pushed her down gently "I'll personally take notes for you, I promise"

Hermione's eyes widened. Last thing she needed was Ron's poor notes in potions.

"Ahh... I'll do it, don't worry about it" Harry said grabbing Ron by the arm. "Come on... last thing I need is a detention from Snape". With this they hurried towards the dungeons.

-o-

"Sorry we're late professor..." Harry said catching his breath, Ron panting behind him.

Snape eyed the pair with disgust. "Take your seat Potter, five points from Gryffindor".

Ron and Harry shuffled to their seats.

"Today, we will be making the Primus Animmalia potion, if brewed correctly" Snape eyed Neville with disgust "The drinker will temporarily turn into the animal within". He flicked his wand over the blackboard "Instructions are on the board, you have 45 minutes, then one of you shall drink the potion; you will be graded on your results"

-o-

"Are you sure it's supposed to be this color?" Harry eyed the swirling purple slop bubbling in their cauldron.

"I dunno... Hermione's not here to compare it with". He looked at their work with a bit of fear, double-checking they had done everything. "Every thing looks alright to me... who's going to drink it?" he looked back at Harry.

"What? I'm not drinking it..." he shook his head, backing away.

"I'm not drinking that either..."

"Heads or tails?" Harry took out a Knut from his pocket.

"Tails"

Harry threw the coin in the air and caught it. He uncovered the Knut with caution. "It's...heads!" he sighed in relief. "Sorry mate, you're going to have to drink it" Harry grinned.

Ron eyed their work with disgust "If I die, I will haunt you for the rest of eternity..." he filled a flask and downed the contents in one gulp.

Harry waited for his reaction "Well?"

"Eugh! This tastes like moldy cheese" Ron's eyes grew wide. "I think it's working!" as he said this, his face grew ginger fur and his ears got small and pointy. Ron fell to his knees as his bone structure rearranged painfully, a long furry tail growing out of the small of his back. His big hands slowly turned into tiny, clawed paws.

Harry looked down trying not to laugh.

"Well?" Ron looked up. "What am I? Am I a wolf? ...A tiger maybe?"

"You can still talk?" Harry stifled a laugh.

"Aww, Ron is so adorable!" a Hufflepuff girl squealed.

"Wow mate... never knew you were a cat person..." Harry's eyes streamed with laughter.

"Huh?" Ron looked up at

"You turned into a cat Ron..." Harry kept laughing. "Really manly animal there..."

"Well Weasley...Potter, looks like someone got lucky" Snape scowled "You get an acceptable"

"But... what about me?" Ron said jumping on the table.

"The effects will wear off momentarily; class dismissed"

"Hey! You still have your uniform!" Harry noted.

"One size fits all" Ron scowled "Stop staring at me..."

-o-

"Lets go visit Hermione, I want to see how she's doing" Harry said.

"No way! I'm still a cat!" Ron looked up indignantly.

"I think she'll find this amusing..." Harry picked Ron up.

"Hey! What are you doing? Put me down!!!" Ron struggled against Harry's grip. "Ow mate! At least hold me the correct way! Where are you taking me! Put me down!"

"I already told you, I'm going to see if Hermione's ok"

"Let me go!" Ron struggled some more as passersby looked in confusion.

"No" Harry laughed.

"Harry! I am so going to kick you when I go back to normal!"

"Bloody Hell, I'm talking to a cat..." Harry shook his head.

-o-

"Hey Hermione!" Harry entered "Is your ankle better?"

Hermione was lying on the bed reading a book.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go to dinner," She said cheerfully. "Aww, that cat is so adorable, he's even wearing a Hogwarts uniform!" She stood up. "Where's Ron?"

"He's... Argh!" Harry let go of Ron in pain. "He bit me!"

"You were holding it the wrong way!" Hermione picked him up and scratched him behind the ears.

'This feels nice' Ron thought 'Argh! What am I thinking? This is Hermione!' he felt himself blush 'well, there's one advantage of being a cat...no one sees me blush'.

"Where's Ron?" she asked looking at the door.

Ron shook his head with pleading eyes.

Harry laughed. "You're holding him"

"Ahh Harry! I told you not to tell her!" Ron yelled.

Hermione dropped him in surprise. "Ron?"

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt! Besides, it's only temporary... I should be turning back to myself in a few minutes" Ron scratched behind his ear.

"How'd this happen?" Hermione chuckled.

"We were brewing the Primus Animmalia in potions," Harry said. "Supposed to turn you into 'the animal within'" he laughed. "Who knew?"

"Anyways... let's go I'm hungry" Ron scowled ignoring Harry, for all he knew; this was entirely Harry's fault.

Hermione chuckled 'Even as a cat he's still the same'.

They walked towards the Great Hall.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ron yelled running after Harry and Hermione. "Watch it!" he yelled at a group of giggling first years.

Hermione turned "Come here" she sighed.

Ron leaped into her arms "How much 'til I turn back?"

"Really depends on how much you drank" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Good, I only drank a flask," Ron said relieved.

"A whole flask?" Hermione asked in shock.

"Wait, wait... that doesn't sound good..."

"You were supposed to drink a small amount Ron! You'll be stuck like this for days!"

"What!?"

"The Primus Animmalia is a very potent potion Ron!"

"I can't be a cat for that long!"

"Relax... It'll wear off eventually" she smiled at him.

"I'm worried about that 'eventually'" Ron sulked.

"Trust me..." she scratched him absentmindedly.

Ron scowled.

A/N- I decided to try out a Harry Potter fanfiction challenge, it said to make a Ron/Hermione called animal magnetism. I pondered on what could make this interestingly funny and this came to me. Chapter 2 is in the works... Review to see if I should continue this!


	2. Disadvantages of beeing a teenage cat

**Chapter 2: Disadvantages of Being a Teenage Cat**

Ron sat on the table eating chicken chunks. Getting curious looks every now and then.

"So… you're stuck like this for a few days huh?" Harry said looking amused.

"A week actually…" Hermione shifted in her seat.

Ron looked up "A week!?" he swallowed. "Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm afraid so Ron" Hermione looked at him unable to resist a smile.

"What are YOU smiling about?" he took a fierce bite out of the chicken. "Stop staring at me!"

"I'm sorry… it's just… you make the cutest ginger cat!" she chuckled.

"Oh hardy har, har…" he laid down on hid belly crossing his front legs; blushing beneath his crimson fur. "By the way, if anyone asks, I'm at The Burrow for a short visit."

"Why?" Harry said, putting down his glass of juice.

"Because I'm a bloody cat!" He stood up on all fours. People stared oddly at Harry and Hermione.

"Fine… don't get so catty about it" Harry burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha… you're killing me" Ron glared at him.

After finishing their meal Harry grabbed his things. "Let's go Ron, we have Quidditch Practice" he picked him up "Ouch mate! Why'd you scratch me!?"

"Don't touch me! This is your fault!"

"Harry, don't be stupid… Ron's a cat, he can't practice! And Ron, stop being such a prat" Hermione said picking him up. "Come on, we have homework to do"

"How come you don't scratch her!" Harry protested.

"Because SHE didn't turn me into a cat! And by the way... HOW am I supposed to do my work?!" Ron said stressfully.

"I'll do it for you"

"Really?" Ron looked up in hope.

"But ONLY if you write a ten foot essay on ALL of our work"

"Ten feet!?" Ron scowled "I'll do five"

"Ten"

"Five"

"Ten"

"Five"

"Fifteen" she countered haughtily.

"Seven"

"Seven and a half"

"Fine…" Ron scowled.

"Great! Then you can help me look up everything" Hermione smiled trotting towards Gryffindor Tower.

"That was NOT part of the deal!"

"Fine… get all T's for all I care…"

"Okay!" Ron swished his tail managing yet another scowl.

"Are we done yet?" Ron whined quietly for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah" Hermione scribbled the last words on the piece of parchment and yawned. "I think I'm heading up early, good night Ron" Hermione said quietly patting his furry head.

"Wait!" Ron jumped in her arms.

"what?"

"Please don't tell anyone, Harry already spread the word I was at The Burrow for a week… if word gets to Fred and George" Ron shuddered.

"Okay" Hermione chuckled "goodnight "

"'Night, I think I'll head up too…" he jumped to a nearby couch "maybe some sleep will turn me back to normal…" Ron slowly walked up the boys' stairs.

"Practice was brutal!" Seamus said tracking mud inside.

"Too ban Rom missed ACHOO!" He sneezed.

"Bless you" Harry said.

"Tha-ACHOO!"

"Are you all right mate?" Harry asked, taking his jersey off and grabbing a bar of soap.

"I dunno—ACHOO!" Seamus sniffed. "I was fine just ACHOO" he scratched his nose with his sleeve.

"Maybe you're getting a cold…" Harry shrugged and pulled out a towel.

Seamus sneezed again. "Hey! What's a cat doing in Ron's ACHOO!" Seamus stared at a fluffly ginger cat sleeping on ron's 'vacant' bed.

"Seamus… are you allergic to…"

"ACHOO!"

"Bloody Hell! ACHOO! Get that cat out of here! I'm allergic to ACHOO!" Seamus picked a sleeping Ron by the skin on his neck and threw him out the door. Ron's eyes shot open.

"What the hell was that for!" Ron said indignantly. Harry came out, still in his Quidditch pants.

"Ron… we have a little problem" Harry said awkwardly.

"Yeah! That git threw me out!" Ron tried to run back in but Harry pushed him aside with his foot.

"Ron, Seamus is allergic to you" he said carefully. "You better sleep somewhere else mate"

"But!-

Harry closed the door in his face.

"Bloody son of a…" he trotted off down to the common room and up the girl's staircase; which apparently only went off with male humans.

Ron scratched on Hermione's door… nothing; he scratched harder.

Hermione answered the door groggily, still in her school uniform. "Who is it?" she yawned.

"Down here" Ron scowled.

"Ron? What-

"Seamus is allergic to cats…"

She chuckled and shut the door behind her.

"It's not funny! They kicked me out!" Ron sat on his rump. "Can I sleep here?"

"Ron… this is a girls dorm…"

"I don't want to sleep on the couch!" he whined.

"And why on earth not?" she kneeled down.

"Because someone will sit on me!" he swished his tail with indignity.

"Don't be ridiculous"

"Please" he purred. Over the many years spent with Hermione, he knew one thing for sure… she had a soft spot for cats.

"Stop it"

'HA! It's working!' he thought. Ron jumped in her arms "How can you resist a ginger kitty?" he failed miserably to sound cute.

"Stop it Ron!"

"Hermioneee.." he cuddled against her.

"No!" she dropped him blushing lightly.

"Please" Ron insisted.

"No Ron" she stood up.

"Come on…"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley…" her tone warned, Ron cringed at the use of his middle name.

"I'll do whatever you want!" Ron said desperately. Hermione's eyes glazed over with a devilish twinkle.

"All right…" she smirked.

"What do I have to do?" Ron asked shyly.

"I'll think of something" she turned around and went inside her room.

Ron ran in and jumped into her bed. 'Hey! You girls have a bigger room than us! …and much cleaner…'

"Oh no! Not on MY bed your not!" she strode over to him.

"Please" Ron scoffed "I'm a cat… what can we do?" he grinned innocently.

"You are going to pay Ronald" she warned and threw a cushion at him; accidentally knocking him off. "Oh! Sorry…" she laughed.

Ron couldn't help but laugh too.

"Herms? What's that noise?" Lavender said, groggily sitting up on her bed. "Oh what an adorable cat!"

"Yeah! Ummm… it's our uhh… new Quidditch mascot" she said.

"So that's why it's in uniform?" she yawned.

"Uhh… yeah"

"Night" Lavender fell back to sleep.

"Hey Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"Speaking of uniforms… could you take it off?" Ron asked tentatively.

Hermione blushed furiously. "RONALD!" she threw the nearest book at him, narrowly missing his ear.

"I meant mine!" Ron blushed beneath his fur.

"Oh!" she said still pink in the face "…why?"

"Because I'm covered in fur and it's hot! I also lack opposable thumbs at the moment!" he scowled.

"Oh… ok"

"…"

"Sorry about the book…"

Ron leapt onto her bed. Hermione took his cloak off carefully and put it away it in her top drawer.

"Much better" Ron shook out his fur.

"You can sleep on the cushion" she pointed at the pink cushion she'd previously thrown at him.

"Goodnight, I'm going to take a shower"

"Thanks, goodnight" Ron yawned and curled up on top of the cushion.

"Ron! Ron, wake up" Hermione said, Lavender and the others had already gone down to breakfast, but not before ogling at the 'oh so adorable new mascot'

"Hmmm… mommy don't like green pancakes" Ron rolled on his back, paws in the air.

"Ron!" Hermione shook him.

"Wha! Earthquake!"

"Ron!"

"Huh?" Ron looked around "Hermione… what are you doing in my… oh bloody hell!" He stood up on all fours. "Am I still a…

"I'm afraid so Ron" she picked him up.

"Bloody Hell…" he looked down gloomily.

"Look on the bright side…"

"What?" he shot back.

""No class today" she smiled down at him.

"All right! Today is Saturday! … and I'm a cat" he frowned "great…"

"…"

"What am I going to do?" he scowled again.

"I don't know Ron… try and make the best of it"

"Easy for you to say… YOU Don't HAVE CAT EARS!"

"I'm going down to breakfast" she dropped him on her bed.

"Hey! Don't leave me! I'm hungry!" he chased after her.

"You DO know you eat too much…"

"I'm a growing boy…" he said sarcastically.

They went down to the common room where Harry was waiting.

"Morning Hermione! Ron…" Harry stifled a laugh. "Still a cat I see…"

"Well at least SOMEONE'S enjoying this" he shot him death glare.

Ron sensed it was going to be a long day…

_A/N- Yay! I'm done with Chapter 2! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Oh God! Get away from me!

**Chapter 3: Oh God! Get away from me!**

_A/N-Sorry for the lack in updates… I just went in a total blank with this…_

…_it was going to be a long day_

"Well, I'm full" Harry stood up and stretched. "I think I'll go to the Quidditch pitch and fly around…" he looked up at the Great Hall's ceiling "looks like a fine day for flying"

"I think I'll go too, I just bought this really interesting book" Hermione smiled. "I'll meet you there later" she stood up and left towards her dormitory.

"Wait for me!" Ron glared at Harry and jumped off the table to follow her.

o-

"I'll just be a moment Ron, I'm gonna go change" She locked the door to the bathroom.

Ron sat on her bed and stretched. 'Smells like strawberries' he smiled.

"Hey there sugar"

"Huh?" Ron looked around.

"I've never seen you around here"

"Crookshanks!" he stared at Hermione's ginger cat who was slowly approaching him.

"Oh, so we have met?" Crookshanks winked and sat next to Ron.

"Uh… you're a girl?" Ron scooted a bit further.

" 'Course not" he sniggered. "What's the matter? Cat got you're tongue?" He purred as he walked closer.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled a bit scared. "Hermione your cat is a nutter!" he jumped off the bed and started scratching at the door.

"I'll be right out Ronald!" Hermione's muffled voice came from the other side.

"HERMIONE!" Ron scratched more fervently as Crookshanks purred closer.

"What?" Hermione poked out her head and Ron dashed in.

What happened next sent Ron into a daze… a very painful daze

Ron felt himself blushing like he'd never blushed before, for before him was a horror-struck Hermione, just as red as he would have been right now, in nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"OUT!" Hermione kicked him out of the bathroom with all her force and sent poor Ron flying across the room.

"I knew you'd come back for more" Crookshanks purred.

"Oh God! Get away from me!" Ron dashed onto Hermione's bed and into her book bag.

o-

A few minutes later, a very flushed, but fully clothed Hermione came out of the bathroom. Looking very surly indeed.

"The nerve… I could just… argh!" She grabbed her book bag and swung it on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hermione" Ron's muffled voice came in from her bag.

"…" she was furious.

"I didn't see anything… I swear!" Ron blushed knowing fully well that he HAD seen more than he ever thought possible.

"…really?" she blushed.

"…yeah" Ron blushed remembering the sight.

"…"

"You're cat is gay you know that?" Ron said as he poked his head out of her bag.

"What?"

"He was hitting on me… I swear, weirdest experience ever" he shuddered.

Hermione laughed as she went down the stairs.

_A/N- Short… I know, but hey I finally added a chapter to this didn't I? Review please? … **REVIEW!**_


	4. I was NOT purring!

**Chapter 4: I was NOT purring!**

Hermione laughed as she went down the stairs… 

It was indeed a great day for flying, or just plain being outside. The sun was shining, and it was unusually warm for an early March.

Of course… it might just be all that fur.

Hermione kept walking towards the Quidditch pitch, still a bit flushed from the '_incident_'. But hey, it wasn't exactly Ron's fault and he didn't really _see _anything… did he? She shook her head from these thoughts blushing lightly and looked up.

Harry was flying laps around the pitch and seemed to be enjoying himself. He stopped and looked down at Hermione, waved and kept flying. She waved back and sat on a shaded bench. Hermione carefully set down her bag and got her book out while Ron jumped out and shook his fur.

"What are you reading?" Ron cocked his head to the side.

"A book" she answered lamely, not looking up.

"What kind of book?"

"One with words and such"

"Hmmm…" Ron sighed.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow.

"Does it have pictures?"

"No"

"Would you at least talk to me?"

She harrumphed.

"Please?"

"Ron I'm trying to read" she shifted.

"And _I'm _trying to make conversation with you"

"You're so thick"

"You're the one who's not talking to me"

"Because I'm very mad at you Ron"

"Oh come on! It's not like I _wanted _to see your bum…

Her eyes widened

"… Er… not that I saw anything" He blushed.

Hermione blushed.

"It's you're gay cat's fault" he said bitterly.

"Would you let that go already?" she said amusedly.

Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"So… what _are _you reading?" He scurried onto her lap and read the cover. "The tragedy of Julius Caesar?"

"It's Shake…

"…Shakespeare, I know"

"You know Shakespeare?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah, wrote some pretty good stuff" he paused "this one's not so good though"

"What? This is one of his best works!"

"Not really, I much prefer his couplets about Quidditch"

"Quidditch?"

"He was a wizard" he smiled "Funny thing about him, when he wrote Macbeth, it somehow reached the muggle world… caused quite a stir mind you"

Hermione was stunned.

"What?"

"…"

"You're not the only one who reads you know…" he laughed.

She chuckled _'I guess you DO learn something new everyday'_…

Hermione kept reading as she scratched Ron's ears absentmindedly.

Around an hour later Hermione finished her play and noticed something quite odd…

Ron was purring, and also asleep.

Hermione stopped abruptly in surprise.

"Hmmm, don't stop…" Ron shifted in his sleep "feels nice…" he smiled.

Hermione blushed._ 'I've done this today too often… maybe I'm spending to much time around Ron'_

Just then Harry flew down.

"Hello Hermione" he wiped his brow with his sleeve

"Hey, had a nice flight?"

"Yeah" he looked around "What's that noise?"

Ron was purring. Harry looked down and saw Ron curled up on Hermione's lap and started laughing.

"Hmmm? What happened?" Ron yawned.

"You were purring" Harry laughed again.

"I wasn't purring" Ron said confused.

"Yes you were" Harry laughed harder "I'm sorry, I just…" he burst out laughing again "Ron's a cat and he was purring!" He collapsed on the floor clutching his sides.

"I was NOT purring" Ron jumped off Hermione's lap and trotted off grumbling, a deep shade of crimson beneath his fur.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"What?" he stifled another fit.

"You know Ron is very sensitive about being turned into a cat by his best friend…"

"It wasn't MY fault…" Harry defended himself "…although I _did_ use Fred and George's trick coin" he chuckled.

"Harry!"

"Would _you_ drink any potion the two of us brewed?"

"… that's not the point" she laughed "But no… it'd be like willingly drinking poison…"

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly.

"It _is _true…" she laughed "Go and find Ron, apologize to him"

Harry gave her a 'do-I-really-have-to?' look.

"Go" with that she picked up her things and left.


	5. You're such a git!

A/N- I'm so sorry to have left this story for so long! I was on vacation and I didn't have time to write this chapter! So sorry! Anyways, it's up now so I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 5: You're such a git…

"Ron?" Harry called. "Ron!" he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Ron, are you in here?" Harry opened his trunk and picked up a tattered piece of parchment. He looked around and whispered as he tapped it "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

A map of Hogwarts appeared filled with little labeled dots. Harry scanned the surface of it looking for "Ron" he chuckled "So you're hiding in the kitchens are you" he pocketed the Marauder's map and trotted down stairs.

-o-

"Ron? Look Ron, I'm sorry ok?" Harry said tiredly. "Don't be such a git and get out here now"

Ron walked towards Harry and scowled at him.

"I know you'd be laughing at me if _I _turned into a cat…"

"You _would _make a really ugly cat" Ron couldn't help but smile.

"Hey!" Harry said in a mock hurt voice.

"Well… maybe not as ugly as Crookshanks" They both laughed at this.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" Harry said bending down to pick him up.

"Don't you touch me!"

"I won't grab you the wrong way!"

"I'd rather walk thanks…" he laughed at Harry.

-o-

"I see you both made up" Hermione smiled smugly petting Crookshanks.

Ron grimaced as he winked at him.

"Ron… are you ok mate? You look like you're going to be sick"

Hermione looked at Crookshanks and laughed. Harry looked confused.

"What- Harry started

"Umm, Ron made a very _unique_ discovery today… it seems as though my cat is a… homosexual" she looked at Harry

"What?"

"He's quite fond of Ron too" she stifled a giggle.

Ron glared at Harry daring him not to laugh, but he looked appalled.

"That's disgusting Hermione!" Harry winced at the idea of two blokes…

"It's a very natural lifestyle… they can't help it"

"But Ron isn't a…" He edged further from Ron.

"No I am not!" Ron looked disgustedly at Harry.

"I was just asking…"

"Oh shut up Harry… you're such a git sometimes" Hermione laughed.

"Anyone else hungry? I'm starving…" Ron changed the subject.

"Yeah, let's go down to eat"

Harry and Hermione went downstairs, Ron once again in Hermione's grasp. On the way to the Great Hall they encountered Ginny.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Oh, hey guys! Where's Ron?"

Harry looked at Hermione uneasily, although Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He went to the Burrow to visit your mum"

"Oh… well when he gets back will you tell him that Fred and George sent him a package of fireworks. On the other hand, no don't tell him… I already used all of mine last week" she laughed.

Harry and Hermione chuckled and Ron scowled after his sister.

"I can't believe her! Just wait until I'm back to normal…"

"They're just fireworks Ron…" Hermione laughed.

"But I _paid_ for those"

"All right food!" Harry said trying to avoid another row.

Ron leaped onto the table and into the nearest mashed potato bowl.

"Ron, that is disgusting, please remove yourself from the mashed potatoes!"

"Fermyneeth! Bufth I like Mashrd Pothatoeth!"

She shook her head gravely while others looked amused at the cat in the mashed potato bowl.

-o-

"Are you _still_ knitting those things?"

"Yes Ron!" she said exasperatedly

"Why? Those poor elves must be terrified of coming up here!"

"They should have proper clothes!"

"They don't like proper clothes!"

"Because they've been brainwashed!"

Ron sighed and shook his head. After they had eaten their dinner they all went to the Common Room. Harry was in a corner playing chess with Ginny. Ron couldn't help but feel annoyed that Ginny was destroying Harry's army. He just kept staring at her! He better not touch his little sister of he would…

"Ron! Hello" Hermione snapped her fingers around his ears.

"Huh? What?"

"Stop staring daggers at them, they're just playing chess"

"Yeah well I recognize that look on Harry's face and I'm not liking it one bit"

"Forget about them…"

"Fine…" Ron crossed his front legs and laid on his belly. Then he noticed something weird, Hermione's yarn ball fell out of the chair and rolled on to the floor. He couldn't help but notice that it was so interestingly… interesting. He jumped off the chair and stared at it for a bit, it looked like a normal yarn ball, and yet it was so odd, he just had to touch it… and push it, and chase after it.

Hermione noticed this and looked at Ron playing with the yarn ball laughing quietly. He kept rolling it around until he finally got so tangled in it that he could hardly move.

"Argh! It attacked me!"

"Don't be such a git Ron" she laughed "Here, I'll help you" she tapped the mess of string on him with her wand and it neatly rolled itself once more onto the ball.

"I'm tired"

"Yeah, me too. Let's go to bed" She gathered her things and picked up a yawning Ron.

-o-

"I'm gonna take a shower ok?"

"Yeah" he yawned as he trotted towards his cushion.

"What are youdoing there?"

"Trying to sleep… want to join me?" Crookshanks winked at him.

"Er… no thanks!" Ron ran away and jumped on Hermione's bed.

"Come on, I know you want me" he purred.

"Hermione make him stop!"

"I'll be right out!" her voice came muffled from inside the bathroom.

"Oh forget it, I'm too tired. But you're welcome to join me ginger" he winked again.

"What is it this time Ron?" Hermione got out in her pajamas.

"He took my cushion!"

"So share it" she laughed.

"You're not gonna…make me sleep with _him_ there, are you?" Ron looked horrified.

"I suppose you can sleep on my bed tonight… but JUST tonight ok?"

"I ahh… er.." he knew he must be blushing now. "Maybe I should sleep outside instead?" he looked at her. "I, I mean I don't want to umm, make you feel uncomfortable or anything"

"Fine"

"Ok…" he turned around and headed towards the door.

"Argh! That Seamus! _Colloportus_!" the door sealed itself with an odd squelching noise and Parvati and Lavender entered the room looking scandalized.

"Another fight?" Hermione asked.

"Yes! I just CANNOT understand him sometimes!" Lavender jumped on her bed and shut the curtains on her bed forcefully.

"He's such an idiot…" Parvati added climbing up on her bed too and shutting the curtains too.

Hermione went over to Ron and placed him on her bed.

"I was going outside to sleep" he whispered.

"I forgot my wand outside, I can't unlock the door" she whispered back frowning at him.

"Umm, can't they unlock it?"

A snore was heard.

"Guess not" He blushed deeply.

"Goodnight then…" she felt her cheeks burning slightly.

"Yeah…" he whispered back and lied down next to her.

A/N- Well that's it for chappie 5! Hope you enjoyed it !


	6. Just a walk

A/N- I'm on a roll I think… lol. Here's the next chapter guys! I hope you like it

Chapter 6: Just a nice walk outside

"_Hermione I…" Ron blushed and looked away._

"_You what?" she smiled and brushed his hair back._

_He smiled and slowly leaned in, taking her hand. She closed her eyes, her heart beating faster than anytime she could remember…_

**RRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGG!**

She opened her eyes and glared at her alarm clock. It read 9:30 AM. She groaned as she turned off her clock.

'_Fall back to sleep please!' _she thought '_why on earth did I set up that stupid alarm clock! I don't _need _to wake up early on the weekends!'_ she turned on her side and gave a start, she had found herself nose to nose with a very peaceful looking ginger cat. Hermione smiled inwardly '_you sleep like a rock…' _she sighed '_just five more minutes…'_

-o-

"Hermione" Ron whispered in her ear.

"Hmm?"

"Wake up" he nudged her with his paw.

"Why?" she whined as she threw her pillow on top of her.

"It's 11:30 AM"

She groaned.

"Come on I'm hungry!"

"Ron, they don't serve food at this hour" her voice came out muffled.

"So?"

"So where do you plan to eat?"

"The kitchens!"

"Go there yourself"

"I did! All they gave me was milk!"

She groaned again. She just wanted to keep dreaming.

"Please?" Ron pulled on her sleeve with his teeth. "I'm starving!"

"All right, I'm up…" she sat up on her bed and stretched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"You're always up early" he scratched his ear "are you sick?"

"No I just…" she smiled "I just had a very good dream that's all"

"Oh? About?"

"None of your business"

"Aww come on"

"Forget it" she laughed as she headed towards the bathroom.

"Hurry up! I'd kill for some pancakes… and strawberries" he smiled at Hermione's bed.

"Let me brush my teeth first!"

"Just charm them clean, let's go!"

"I left my wand downstairs Ron, remember?"

"Oh yeah" he grinned.

After many protests from Ron and Hermione's morning routine (brushing teeth and getting dressed) they headed downstairs to the Common Room.

"Wait, let me get my wand"

Ron groaned as Hermione jogged over to the couch and stuck her had between the cushions.

"Got it" she grinned as she tucked it away safely.

"Good, now let's go eat!"

"All right, all right!"

-o-

"Mmmph I loff pancakheth"

"You know I'm starting to believe that you do that just to see my disgusted face"

Ron swallowed the huge mouthful of pancakes and stared at her "Oh great, now you know why I do it and it's no fun anymore!" he laughed and stuffed his face in the sticky mess again.

"You're hopeless you know that"

"Ftho?"

"It's a nice day today, I'm glad we came outside to eat"

"Yeah, wish this potion would hurry up and finish"

"Oh but I'm having so much fun with you!" she laughed.

Ron blushed.

"But yeah, I miss your normal self" she looked away quickly, she really hadn't meant to say that at all.

"Why?"

"Because I… just do, I don't know" she laughed a bit nervously.

Ron stretched and scratched his ear. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know"

"Want to er… just walk around the lake?"

"Um ok" she smiled. She reached over to pick Ron up.

"Oh no, that's ok. I kind of want to stretch my legs" He got up on all fours and looked up at her.

"Ok then"

"So…" he looked down. '_say something interesting you twit!'_

"Hey Ron"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about what you're going to do after Hogwarts?"

"Well yeah…but I don't know, it's going to be hard for me"

"An Auror?"

"Well, yeah. It'd be pretty cool." He said. "But I need at least an O in Potions… not to mention N.E.W.T.s"

"You do know I can help you out… right?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm a lost case"

"Oh come on… you're not so bad" she laughed.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, you brewed the Primus Animmalia potion correctly"

"But Harry helped me on it"

"Yeah but he's terrible at potions"

Ron laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm not sure… I think I want to study rights"

"Rights? Like laws and stuff?"

"Yeah"

"Hmm… you'd be great at that" he laughed.

They kept walking around until the sky started to grow gray.

"Hey Hermione…"

"Yeah?"

"Exactly how long am I going to be stuck like this?"

"Well, you drank it on Friday and it's Sunday…how much did you drink again?"

"A small flask"

"Well then I'd say you should be back to normal on Tuesday"

"Really? I thought you said it was for a week"

"Yes but I was reading that chapter last night and I did some proper calculations"

"Oh" he grinned.

Hermione looked up.

"What is it?"

"I think it's going to rain" she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I love the rain"

"I'd rather get wet when I'm a human again…"

"That's ok"

"I'll take a rain check on that" he smiled at her. "When I'm back to normal and it rains again… we'll have a mud fight"

"Sounds like fun" she smiled and picked Ron up. "Let's go inside"

A/N- Ok that's it for Chappie 6 I do believe I deserve reviews :P


	7. God help us all

A/N- Only two days left until HBP and I'm desperately trying to finish this story before the moment arrives!

Chapter 7: God help us all...

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Hermione yawned and stretched. She smiled to herself. Yesterday she had been walking by the lake with Ron until it started to rain, after that Ron went to look at Harry and Ginny playing chess while she finished some of her homework. Then they went to bed, and since Crookshanks was trying his best to win over Ron, he had to sleep in the four-poster again… not that she minded much.

"Wake up Ron" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he looked up sleepily and smiled.

"It's Monday"

"Five more minutes…Zzz"

She scoffed. "Fine, I'm going to change" she said quietly as she wrenched the curtains open and smiled mischievously as she watched Ron squirm with the sudden burst of light.

"Morning Her—mione" Lavender yawned.

"Good Morning" she smiled to herself.

"How you manage to be so cheerful in the morning is still a mystery" Parvati eyed her groggily.

Hermione just rolled here eyes and went inside the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey Herms, where's Ron been lately? We haven't seen him at all this weekend"

"Yeah, neither has anyone else"

"Oh, he went to visit his family" she rinsed her mouth "He'll be back tomorrow, I think"

"Aww you must miss him" Parvati smiled suggestively.

"And why" Lavender took off her pajamas and rummaged through her trunk (Ron hiding his now very red face under the pillow) "would you say something like that?" she said in mock curiosity.

"Oh I don't know…" Lavender said amusedly "Maybe because she's been muttering his name in her sleep"

"Oh don't be ridiculous!" Hermione's cheeks began to burn. '_That's it… I'm definitely putting a silencing charm on my four poster'_

"More like don't be painfully obvious!" Parvati laughed as she pulled her robes on.

"But who can blame her, besides being completely daft… he's gorgeous!"

"I know!" they laughed.

Hermione scoffed as she tied her tie.

Parvati and Lavender exchanged knowing looks.

"I'm going down to breakfast" Hermione said picking up her hair in a messy ponytail. "Come on you" she grabbed Ron who had a foolish grin plastered all over his face. '_She dreams of me…Bloody hell!' _kept running through his mind, over and over again.

-o-

"Oh wipe that grin off your face"

"But how can I, then I won't be so 'gorgeous'" he laughed.

Hermione looked away forcing a laugh.

"'Morning Hermione" Harry greeted her at the breakfast table. "What's up with him?" Harry jerked his head towards Ron, who still had a lopsided grin on his face and was now prodding the scrambled eggs with his paws.

"He just got an ego boost" she said bitterly.

"Harry… get this!" he whispered. "I'm gorgeous"

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice all over the table.

"What?"

"Up in Hermione's dorm…" he paused dramatically "the girls think I'm gorgeous" Ron found this rather amusing (and flattering).

Harry nearly fell off the bench and knocked over the glass of juice on the floor.

"Oh please…" she rolled her eyes and whipped out her wand _"Reparo"_ and the shattered glass flew back together, juice and all, on top of the table once again.

"What's up with her mate?" Ron whispered to Harry looking quizzically at a sulking Hermione.

"Maybe it's that time of the month again" Harry shuddered.

"Oh God help us all…" he eyed her fearfully as she fiercely took a bite out of her buttered toast.

-o-

All through the morning Hermione seemed to be in a bad mood so Ron decided to tag along inside Harry's bag instead.

"Oh great… potions" Harry got up from his seat in History of Magic class.

"Fun…" Ron sighed as Harry made his way down to the dungeons. When he arrived at their classroom however, a note was taped to the locked door.

_To who it may concern:_

_Professor Snape is ill at the moment and there were no substitutes available. He has left his student's work for the time being below:_

_First Years:_

_Foot long essay on the properties and uses of wolfs bane_

_Second Years:_

_Look up ingredients and brewing instructions for a sleep draught to be turned in on Wednesday._

_Third Years:_

_Two feet long essay on the uses and properties of Wormwood. Special attention to its uses in poisons._

_Fourth Years:_

_Describe the effects of the Poly Juice potion and how to brew it in a three feet essay to be handed in on Wednesday._

_Fifth Years:_

_Read chapters 14 through 18 and answer all of the review questions. Test on the subject will be this Friday._

_Sixth Years:_

_Six feet long essay on the ingredients and brewing instructions for Veritaserum, its properties and most common uses, strict laws and restrictions, to be handed in on Thursday._

_Seventh Years:_

_Brew the draught of the living dead, to be handed in on the next Full Moon._

"Six feet long?" Harry groaned. "That'll take hours!"

"At least we don't get to see the slime ball" they laughed.

-o-

Harry and Ron spent that hour in the library looking up the information on Veritaserum.

"Here, look in _Moste Potente Potiones_" Harry set a heavy tome open on the floor for Ron to riffle through.

"Ok" he flipped to the index while Harry jotted down the ingredients.

"Found it" Ron pawed Harry's leg.

"Okay great" the bell rang "I'm going to check this book out" he added, putting his things away.

-o-

"All right food!" Ron leapt onto the nearest bowl of spaghetti.

"I think I'll have chicken instead" he sighed as he sat down.

"Oh" Ron swallowed "Hey Hermione" he looked up, face covered in Marinara sauce.

"I'm not hungry" she avoided his eyes "I think I'll go for a walk" she said turning on her heel.

"Okay" Harry shrugged "Hey Ron, we're free next period, want to go up to the Common Room and play chess?"

"Er… no I'll meet you later" he jumped out of the bowl and onto the floor in pursuit of Hermione.

-o-

"Hermione! Wait up!" He was outside trotting behind her.

She sighed and stopped.

"Are you okay? You've been acting strange all day" Ron said catching his breath.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

"Come on… tell me" he walked beside her.

"It's nothing, forget it…"

"Oh come off it"

"…"

"I know something's bothering you"

She looked away.

"Did I do or say something?"

"No… no it's not you, I mean…" she blushed. "Do you fancy Lavender?"

"What?" he got caught off guard. "No! of course I don't" he laughed "She's a nice girl and everything… but she's not my type"

"The why did you get all excited when she mentioned you were gorgeous?" she asked accusingly.

"I just found it amusing…" he frowned. "Hermione… were you jealous?"

"What? No… no, that's ridiculous!" she said quickly.

They kept walking in awkward silence.

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny came running waving at her.

"Hey Ginny" she smiled.

"Harry and I are having a seeker face-off! See who catches the snitch first… want to come?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun" she grabbed Ron and joined Ginny.

-o-

"I can't believe Harry almost lost!" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah Harry… you seemed distracted" Ginny laughed too.

"I was going easy on you…" Harry shrugged looking away.

"Well that was fun but I have to go to Arithmancy!" Hermione dashed off towards the castle.

Ron stayed behind Harry and Ginny, although he had a sneaking suspicion that Harry didn't know it.

"So um… Ginny"

"Yeah?"

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up soon… er… are you going with someone?"

"No" she smiled.

"Er…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go with me?"

She grinned and nodded.

Harry grinned back.

"I have to go to class" Ginny said, still grinning broadly.

"Er… yeah, me too"

"See you later?"

"Okay"

Ron waited to be out of Ginny's earshot.

"What in the bloody hell was THAT?"

"Ron?" Harry jumped back in surprise "I thought you went with Hermione to…"

"No I didn't" he said fiercely. "If you hurt Ginny in any way…"

"I won't! I swear Ron!" said Harry, panicking slightly.

"You better not, or you'll soon be the-boy-who-no-longer-lived"

Harry gulped "Calm down mate, you're scaring me"

"Good." Ron smiled.

Harry sighed with relief when he saw Ron smile '_Thank god he was just pulling my leg…'_

"Don't look so smug" he said. Harry's weak smile disappeared. "I wasn't joking" He held back a laugh as he saw the color drain from Harry's face and marched off thinking _'Revenge is sweet'_ He grinned.

A/N- I just couldn't resist myself. I'm so sorry guys, but I don't think I'll be able to finish this story before HBP :( But don't worry, the story is almost over! Review please!


	8. God help us all: Part Deux

A/N- I finished reading HBP! Woot! But for the sake of my readers who might not have finished the book yet, I will not write any spoilers in this story about it. On a related note, this is one of the last chapters in this story… sadly or happily shrugs Anyways, you might have noticed that last chapter was kind of uneventful… that is because I forgot to add "To be continued" Yes… this is Part Deux of Chapter 7. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Part Deux

"Oh! Hey guys!" Hermione climbed through the portrait hole looking at a flustered looking Harry and a smug looking Ron.

"How was Arithmancy?"

"Fine… what's going-

"Hi Harry!" Ginny grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek.

Hermione gasped, "I knew it!" she laughed "Parvati told me, but I didn't believe her!"

Ron looked startled as Hermione did a little victory dance whereas Harry looked slightly confused.

"Er…" Harry mumbled.

"Well, I'll see you later! Homework!" she pointed at a huge tome titled _'Veritas Potions'_.

"She seems in a better mood"

"Yeah… she cheered up quite a bit after we talked during break"

Harry looked interested and Ron proceeded to tell him about their encounter at the lake.

-o-

"…and then Ginny showed up" he finished.

Harry was grinning suggestively.

"Uhh… mate?"

"Has it ever crossed your mind that she just might fancy you?"

"What? Hermione? No way… she likes guys like Krum" he said dejectedly.

"Look… I'm positive on this… and I KNOW you fancy her"

"I er…" Ron looked away grinning.

"Listen, you'll be turning back to normal anytime tomorrow… I think you ought to let her know"

"But-

"She won't hate you"

"But what if-

"She fancies you"

"I don't-

"Yes she does!"

"Fine…but-

"How?" Harry was grinning at Ron.

"Ok… you're starting to creep me out"

Harry ignored him. "Just do it… alone…just tell her ok?"

Ron walked away grinning. He lied down on the carpet and stared at Hermione who was busy working on their Potions essay.

'_She fancies you' Harry's voice echoed in his head._

'_But what if he's wrong?' he frowned_

'_She does' Ron's imaginary Harry smiled._

'_what if she doesn't?'_

'_What if she does?' Imaginary Harry grinned._

'_What if it ruins our friendship?' he panicked at the thought._

'_What if it makes it stronger?'_

'_Are you determined to say the exact opposite of what I say?'_

'_maybe…' Imaginary Harry laughed._

'_I'm going insane'_

'_Yes you are'_

'_Oh shut up!'_

'_What if you love her?'_

'_I… what? Do I love him?'_

'_You love her'_

'Maybe… I think… I do' 

Ron got up; he was feeling nauseous. He walked across the room towards Hermione's table. He wasn't sure why he was walking there… his legs wouldn't obey his mind.

"Hermione?" Ron pawed her leg.

"Hold on…" she checked something in her book and frowned at her parchment, scratching something out "Yes?"

"I…" he looked down "I feel nauseous… I… I'm going upstairs"

"Are you ok Ron?" she put her quill down.

"Yeah… must be the spaghetti"

"I'll go up with you… let me just…" she scribbled something down and rolled up her parchment, which was trailing to the floor. She picked up her things and grabbed Ron jogging upstairs and into her dorm.

"Oh! Ron" Hermione rummaged through her drawer and pulled out his miniature school uniform. "I don't think you'd enjoy transforming without clothes on…" she blushed.

"My thoughts exactly" he sat next to Hermione as she quietly dressed him up. His stomach was killing him.

"Thanks…" he swayed and fell down.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" he groaned.

"Maybe you should go to sleep" she moved him on top of her pillow.

"Thanks…Zzz"

Hermione looked worriedly at him before turning around towards the shower.

-o-

"_Silencio"_ she muttered at her closed four-poster bed. _'No more intruding in my personal space' _she smiled to herself and pulled the comforter over Ron and herself.

"Good night Ron" she whispered.

" 'Night Er my nee" he wriggled closer to her and gave a little snore.

Hermione blushed.

-o-

_Ron was running on all fours chasing after Hermione in a meadow, whom was moving further away. _

"_Hermione!" he kept running after her through the meadow._

"_You can't catch me!" she laughed as she darted into the wood._

_Ron jumped over a boulder and landed on his two feet, running faster than before._

"_Now I will!" _

"_No you won't!" she kept laughing as she vanished into a darker, thicker part of the wood._

"_Hermione?" Ron kept running._

"_Hermione?" he was panicking, everything was growing darker._

_Ron halted in the middle of a clearing looking all around._

"_Hermione!"_

_He kept looking around and saw her hide behind a tree. Ron ran towards it._

_She wasn't there…_

"_Hermione?"_

_No answer…_

"_Hermione? His voice was strained… panic oozing out of it._

_Silence…_

"_Hermione!" he slumped down on the floor, his chest heaving hard._

"_Where are you?" he was scared._

_His voice echoed…_

"_Don't leave me…" he whispered. His lungs were on fire._

"_I won't leave you Ron" her voice spoke softly in his ear; she was kneeled on the floor behind him._

"_Hermione!" he turned around and hugged her tightly._

_Light started creeping slowly into the clearing._

"_I'm not letting you go…" Ron held on to her, taking in the slight scent of strawberries in her hair. He pressed her closer to him._

"_I won't loose you" he whispered again as he felt her warm body against his._

-o-

Ron opened his eyes wearily. He was lying on a four-poster bed, the curtains were drawn, but a small tinge of light filtered through them. He sighed and shifted slightly, he was covered in a warm heavy blanket. He looked down and his eyes widened in shock. He was a human again… lying next to Hermione. His arm was carefully slung over her waist, her face buried in the crook of his neck. Ron felt a blush creeping his way up his neck and working it's way towards his ears.

"…Ron" she breathed heavily and snuggled closer to him.

His blush deepened.

"Hermione?" he whispered in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"Hmm?" she cuddled against her warm heavy blanket (a.k.a. Ron).

"Er…"

She was still sleeping.

"Wake up Hermione" he whispered again nudging her slightly.

"Gimme five more minutes Ron…" she groped blindly for his now absent fuzzy ears.

"Er…" he was frozen, nose-to-nose with her. He could feel her warm breath on his lips.

She felt his hair between her fingers and stiffened.

"Ron did you…" she moved her hand down eyes still closed shut, cheeks burning, and felt his ears… human ears.

"Er…"

Hermione opened her eyes slowly, painfully aware that she was sporting a deep shade of magenta across her face.

"Hi" Ron squeaked, throwing a nervous smile at her.

She looked down; his arm was still draped over her waist.

"Er… sorry" he removed his hand quickly and sat up straight, bumping his head on the roof of her four-poster. "Ouch! Bloody hell!" he rubbed his hand against his sore head and quickly put it over his mouth. "Do you think they heard me?" he whispered. He didn't want to get Hermione into trouble… they could even be expelled for this…not that anything had happened…

"What? Oh, no I put a silencing charm on my bed" she looked at him. "You're back to normal though!" she smiled and hugged him tightly. Ron's face was now a brilliant crayon red.

"Er… yeah, I am" he hugged her back awkwardly.

She let go of him quickly.

"You better stay here…"

"W-

"Parvati and Lavender…" she shuddered at the thought of their faces if they saw Ronald Weasley… in their dorm… on her bed.

"Right…" he fiddled with the hem of his robes.

"Stay here… I'll head them off and come back in to get you" she smiled. "I'll borrow Harry's cloak for you… just in case"

"Ok"

Hermione grabbed the curtains.

"Hermione?"

She turned around.

"Thanks"

She grinned.

A/N- Ok I'm done with this Chapter! Woot! Ron's a human again! But the story's not over yet!


	9. Adjusting my tie

A/N- I'm back again! Yay! So here is Chapter 9 I hope you all like it. I even went to sleep ay 4:00AM to finish it for you guys! So you better like it or I'll be very mad at you. Just kidding :P

Disclaimer: I forgot to add one at the beginning so yeah… Harry Potter and other related characters and ideas are registered trademarks of Warner Brothers and Jo Rowling… those lucky sons of…

Chapter 9: Adjusting my tie

Hermione closed the curtains on her four-poster bed quickly, but found that her dorm mates were still asleep. She sighed and rummaged through her trunk for her school robes. As she was pulling her arm through her sleeve, Parvati got up mumbling something about evil greasy haired twits and Veritaserum.

"Good Morning" Hermione smiled pleasantly.

"Yeah, yeah…" Parvati yawned and yanked Lavender's bed hangings open.

Lavender groaned. "I hate mornings" she yawned; "they're too early" she got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom.

'_How am I going to sneak Ron out of here?'_ she mused while pulling on her socks.

"Hermione can I borrow your toothpaste? I'm all out" Parvati's voice echoed in the bathroom.

"What? Yeah use it"

"Thanks"

'_I've got it!'_ Hermione smiled and dashed downstairs and up towards Harry's dorm. She knocked on it once and wrenched it open. All the boys were still sleeping. She made her way through a mess of dirty laundry strewn across the floor and towards Harry's bed. She wrenched the curtains open and saw Harry squirm with the sudden burst of light.

"Wake up Harry!" Hermione shook him violently.

"Gargh! What? Geez!" Harry was glaring at her.

"Can I borrow your cloak?"

"Take it! Just let me sleep will you!" he flipped over and stuffed his head under his pillow.

"No, get up! I need your help!"

"Why?" he whined.

"Ron's back to normal" she whispered urgently.

"So?"

"I need your help to get him out of my room unnoticed" she hissed.

He groaned.

"Fine" she scoffed and pointed her wand at him "_AGUAMENTI!" _ice-cold water shot through the tip of her wand and onto Harry who jumped off the bed in surprise and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Why'd you go and do that?"

"Just hurry up and get dressed!" she tossed a pair of trousers at him.

"Keep it down you two" Dean's groggy head peeked through his curtains.

Hermione glared at him and he instantly retreated with a squeak.

"Hurry up" she clicked her tongue impatiently.

"I'm going, I'm going" Harry trudged moodily to the bathroom muttering obscenities under his breath. He came out five minutes later fully dressed.

"It's about bloody time!" she threw her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Hermione!" he looked taken aback "…you cursed!"

She rolled her eyes at him impatiently and shoved his invisibility cloak in her bag.

"So how am I going to help you get Ron downstairs?" Harry asked grumpily after finishing with his tie "I can't get past that ruddy staircase!"

"Exactly" she grinned.

"What?"

"I'm going upstairs to cover him in your invisibility cloak"

"Yeah, and?"

"I'll lead him to the top of the stairs. When I give you this signal" she adjusted her tie "you will try and go upstairs asking me about homework"

"Okay…" he still looked confused.

"When the stairs go off, Ron can slide down undetected, walk out of the Common Room and slip the cloak off"

"Fine" he ruffled his hair and sat down on a nearby couch watching as Hermione went upstairs.

-o-

"Hermione?" Lavender looked quizzically at her.

"I forgot my book" she lied.

"Okay, see you later then" Lavender exited the room, Parvati behind her.

Hermione waited to hear their footsteps disappear and opened the curtains on her four-poster. She smiled at Ron, whom was lying on his back, his hands behind his head.

"Put this on" she tossed the cloak to Ron.

"Thanks" he stepped out of her bed and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He turned around quickly and threw the cloak over himself, he grinned at a blushing Hermione.

"Ok Ron" she seemed to come back to her senses. "Harry's going to set off the staircase and you will slide down it" she flicked her wand at him. "Don't worry, the cloak won't fall off" she tugged at it to make sure.

"Okay"

"Follow me" she grabbed Ron's cloaked hand and led him towards the staircase, weaving through girls carefully.

She spotted Harry and adjusted her tie. He nodded and walked fast towards the foot of the staircase. "Hey Hermione can I borrow your potions notes?" he climbed the fifth step, which melted with the remaining others to form a smooth slide. Harry tried to keep going up but fell on his behind and slid back down.

"Now" she hissed and felt Ron brush past her. Hermione went after him and slid smoothly to a halt. Several people in the Common Room were laughing.

"Again Harry?" Ginny poked her head through the doorway and chuckled.

"I forgot" Harry got up, rubbing his backside gingerly.

"Shall we?" Hermione pushed the portrait hole open and Harry, Ron and herself clambered out.

Ron went inside a restroom with Harry while Hermione waited outside. He slipped inside a stall and flicked his wand. The invisibility cloak slid off him and fell on the floor. He proceeded to do his business and stepped out of the stall a few moments later.

"Good to see you mate" Harry grinned.

"Thanks" Ron handed him the invisibility cloak and walked out of the restroom towards the Great Hall, Hermione grinning by his side.

-o-

The rest of the day went by normally, mostly teachers had asked where he'd been the previous lesson to which he simply answered "The Burrow". All was uneventful, until History of Magic that is.

Harry gave Ron a nudge on the ribs as Ron stared at the back of a bushy brown head. He passed him a note.

_**'Have you told her yet'**_

Ron's stomach gave a flop and he scribbled _'No'_

**_' Do it then'_**

'_Not now Harry!_'

**'_Don't be such a coward'_**

_'I will…'_

**_'When?'_**

'_Eventually'_

'_**Oh come on!'**_

'_Drop it Harry'_

**_'Not until you tell her'_**

"Uh-oh heads up, she's shooting us that look again" Harry whispered at Ron.

Ron crumpled up his piece of parchment and hid it in his pocket. He had an idea, he rummaged through his bag and got out a new piece of parchment. His stomach gave a violent lurch as if he had giant hippogriffs rampaging in it. He shook his head and scribbled a note.

_'Hermione,_

_Can you meet me at the beech tree during break? It's important._

_Ron'_

He rolled up the note and taped it with his wand muttering "_Locomotor" _under his breath. His insides were now doing a mosh pit as he watched the note sprout tiny legs and scurry over to Hermione's desk. She opened the little jumping roll and read it quickly. She looked inquiringly at Ron and nodded. Ron's hear leapt to his throat and hammered quickly.

The bell rang and Ron's thundering heart seemed keep on escaping his ribcage.

"I'll catch up to you later Harry" he said in a sort of strangled voice.

"Okay" Harry gave him an encouraging look as Hermione approached him with an inquisitive look.

A/N- Cliffhanger? Haha … I usually don't do this but I like to see you squirm occasionally. Don't flame me, it's just that it's really late and I want to go to bed before dancing cups of Ramen Noodles enter the story somehow… Insomnia does that to me ok? So sue me! Next Chapter will be up soon, I promise! Please Review, tell other people about my story too! Thanks!


	10. Verbal Constipation

A/N- I know… cliffhangers are cruel… Well, here's Chapter 10! Hope you like

Chapter 10: Verbal Constipation

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione looked at him curiously "Why'd you want to meet me?"

Ron avoided her eyes and sat down at the base of the beech tree, she sat next to him.

"Well…" Ron shoved his hands in his pocket and started fidgeting with a rolled up piece of parchment. "I… I needed to umm; to tell you something…" he trailed off.

"Important?" she helped.

Ron tried to say something but he nodded instead. Hi looked down at his hands, they were sweaty and trembling. He swallowed hard.

"Well?" She peered at him, Ron looked like a nervous wreck "Is it about Harry? Voldemort?"

He flinched "N-no it's not that"

"You can tell me Ron. What's bothering you?" she gave him an encouraging smile.

"I uhh…" he mentally kicked himself for having verbal constipation. "You se… it-it's hard to tell you"

She looked at him.

"I kind of… sort of… well… a lot, actually but…" he stammered.

"What?"

"Just don't laugh when I tell you okay?"

"I won't" she was staring at him quizzically.

"I er… um" he swallowed hard "I really… er"

Hermione looked expectantly at him. What was it that was so hard to tell her? Ron was now fixing his gaze on a clump of grass and was twisting the hem of his robes in his hands.

"I… fancy you, Hermione" he looked away quickly, face beet red.

Hermione gave a tiny gasp. She was speechless, her cheeks burning. Ron fancied her… Ronald Weasley, her best mate, fancied _her._

Ron turned around to apologize, he had been stupid, he shouldn't have told her anything at all.

"Hermione I'm-

He was cut off; Hermione hugged him tightly.

"I fancy you too" she said shyly.

"I what? You… you do?" he pulled away from her hug and looked at her, his face grew redder as she nodded.

"Yes Ron, I really, really do" she blushed at Ron's lopsided grin.

Ron hugged her again.

-o-

"Well, well, well… judging by that foolish grin you've had all day I'd say operation tell-her-the-amazingly-OBVIOUS was a complete success" Harry said in mock surprise.

Ron grinned and nodded, the flopped down on his bed.

"Well it's about bloody time mate!" Seamus laughed.

"Yeah, we were getting sick of you mumbling her name while you slept" Dean added.

"If things didn't work out tonight we were prepared to shove you two in a closet and duct-tape it shut" Harry laughed as Ron's face reddened.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later" Neville shrugged and patted Ron on the back.

-o-

"Ohmigosh Hermione is it true?" Lavender squeaked excitedly as Hermione entered her room.

"Is what true?" she grinned.

"You and Ron!" Parvati said.

"Duh"

"Yup! Harry told me a few minutes ago" Ginny peeked her head into the room and went in.

Lavender and Parvati squealed and jumped up and down.

"Ok, so spill!" Lavender said urgently.

"Spill what?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Oh gross me out! That's my _brother_ we're talking about here!" Ginny gagged.

"Actually I haven't-

"Wait, wait… you mean to tell us that he confessed his undying love for you and you didn't snog the bloke?" Lavender appeared to be scandalized.

"No Lavender, I didn't _snog_ him" she rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Lavender and Parvati asked in unison.

Meanwhile Ginny plugged her ears with her fingers and was singing loudly " La, la, la, la. I can't hear you talking about snogging my brother. La, la, la, laaaa"

"I just… didn't feel ready, I want to date him first you know…"

"Uh-wha? But you've known him for like… six years!"

Hermione shrugged " I'm old fashioned"

"So… what _did_ you do?"

"We hugged… and held hands" she smiled looking away.

"Aww, that's so cute!"

-o-

Next morning Ron awoke feeling happier than he could remember. He looked around and found himself in his dorm and remembered the events that took place yesterday. He felt elated and got up quickly. As he was taking a shower a horrible thought crept through his mind._ What in the bloody hell's name are we going to talk about? Am I her boyfriend? Do I have to ask? What if things get weird and awkward and we get into an argument and we never speak to each other again?_ He finished dressing and went downstairs to the common room and saw her doing the same. He caught her eye and smiled nervously at her, she smiled back.

"Er... Good morning"

"Good morning Ron" she smiled again. "Hey Harry"

Ron hesitated and grabbed her hand. She intertwined fingers and set off towards the Great Hall together, Harry and Ginny at their side.

A/N- This isn't over yet people! Just need one more chapter and voilá! Hope you enjoyed this!


	11. This mean War

A/N- Here's Chapter 11! This was definitely my favorite to write, I had it planned out in my head when I first started writing this story! I had loads of fun writing this story and I hope you did reading it. Enjoy!

Chapter 11: This means War

It was a few weeks later after what Ron had fondly labeled "The Cat Fiasco". He and Hermione were now officially dating, having gone to Hogsmeade together twice. He rarely suffered from verbal constipation around her now. He even threw suggestive comments at her occasionally, just to see her blush a bit. They always got into silly little arguments, but these rarely lasted long and Ron quickly apologized if he found that he was actually being a prat. Most of those in fact, were started by him intentionally only to end up laughing and admitting to it.

Ron woke up late on Saturday at around midday. He yawned and stretched lazily, looking at the clock on the wall which read 1:30 PM. He sighed and got up off his bed and absently licked the back of his hand. He smacked his forehead with his free hand in exasperation.

"Stupid potion…" he mumbled, wiping away his saliva on the pants of his pajamas. Even though it had been weeks ago, he was still having side effects; thankfully they were getting less acute now. He shook his head wearily as he remembered the fire rat incident.

-o-

_It was Care of Magical Creatures class and the class had been gathered in the back of Hagrid's hut._

"_This here's a fire rat. Yer can tell by its smooth red fur. No' the fire rat has a very interestin' defense- Ouch! C'mere you nasty little bugger!" Hagrid lost his grip on the fire rat, which scurried away._

_Ron had been staring fixedly at it all lesson and when it escaped he dashed after it at full speed. Once he was near enough he pounced on it and pinned it by its tail. He started chuckling as he swatted at it with his free hand. Suddenly the rat's red fur burst into flames and Ron ceased at once, nursing his burned hand. He got up to his feet and looked at his classmates, who in turn were giving him odd looks._

-o-

Ron made his way downstairs to the Common Room. He was surprised to find it packed, then he looked outside and realized why. The sky was dark gray, littered with rain clouds. You could hear the low rumble of thunder in the far distance.

He looked around; most people were sitting on the floor playing some sort of board game. Others were playing cards or Gobstones. A few (mostly fifth and seventh years) were shooting nasty glares at giggling Gryffindors while they wrote lengthy essays or finished tough homework. He quickly spotted Harry and Ginny joking around in a corner. Ron frowned at the pair. Ginny had eventually found out about the cat fiasco after complaining to their mum that she should be allowed to come back home whenever she fancied too. Of course Molly had been very confused about the whole thing telling her daughter that Ron was never at the burrow. This of course resulting in Ginny cornering Harry with a tell-me-or-I'll-hex-you look on her face and he spilled his guts; including a bit concerning Fred and George's trick coin. Ron made a mental note to get back at him.

He plopped down on a recently vacated couch and his eyes fell atop a bushy brown head staring dreamily out the window. He grinned as he remembered something. He hurried over to her and planted a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Ron! You're awake!" she smiled.

"I was up all night finishing that seven and a half foot essay you made me promise to do after you let me sleep in your room"

"Oh Ron you didn't really have to do that! I'd forgotten"

Ron dropped his head down "That would have been nice to know"

"So you wrote seven and a half feet then?"

"Ten, actually"

"Ten?" she looked at him surprised.

"Well… you _did_ let me sleep in your bed too" he smiled mischievously.

Hermione shoved him playfully.

"Are you free right now?" he asked.

"Yes… why-

"Stay here then" he dashed upstairs leaving a very confused Hermione behind.

-o-

Ron emptied his school bag and dashed to the bathroom. He grabbed to towels and stuffed them hastily into his bag. The he hurried to his des and rolled up the long essay he had written. He slipped off his shoes and replaced them with his old, beat up trainers and dashed to the door. He doubled back, grabbed a black t-shirt and ran downstairs. He quickly spotted Hermione and hurried over to her.

"Here" he handed her his thick roll of parchment which she stuck in her schoolbag.

"What-

"Follow me" he grinned, grabbed her hand and led her away from the Common Room and out into the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see" he lead her downstairs and through another hall, down more stairs and passing the Great Hall, down the main staircase and into the foyer.

"Are we going outside?"

Ron grinned and led her out of the oak double-doors and onto the main grounds.

"Ron, it's raining"

"I know"

She looked at him curiously.

"You might want to wear this" he tossed her his black t-shirt. "I doubt you want to get your white shirt wet" he grinned "…of course I wouldn't mind but.." he trailed off laughing at her "I was only joking!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the curtain of rain and across the slippery lawn.

Hermione laughed, now wearing Ron's black t-shirt "I can't believe you remembered!"

"Yeah well" he bent down to tighten his laces and grabbed a handful of mud behind his back. He got up and hugged her, smushing the mud on the nape of her neck. He laughed and ran away as Hermione shrieked in surprise and chased after him. She bent down scooping a fist-full of mud and flinging it at him, hitting him squarely in the back.

"Oh no! You got me!" he placed a hand on his forehead and collapsed to the floor twitching dramatically.

"I'm not falling for that one Weasley" she bent over him laughing.

"Oh?" he quirked an eyebrow and pulled her to the ground making sure to spread mud all over her arms. She shrieked with laughter and tickled Ron who rolled on his side trying to wriggle away. She then pursed a large mount of mud down the front of his shirt.

"Oh! This means war Miss Granger!" he laughed.

Hermione got up running and laughing as Ron chased after her flinging mud at her (careful not to hit her too hard). She did an about face and came running towards him with a newly conjured bucket of mud. Ron skidded to a halt and turned to run the other way. Hermione drew level with him and poured the bucket down his back.

Ron turned around grinning and pecked her lips lightly for the first time, ears and cheeks turning pink. He looked at her, she had a look of mild surprise and then smiled at him, her cheeks too, a delicate shade of pink.

-o-

It was dinnertime and they were all at the Great Hall helping themselves to brisket and Shepherd's Pie. Ron looked at Harry, who just picked up his goblet of milk and took a large swig . Ron looked away stifling a laugh. _Using Fed and George's tick coin eh?_ He heard several people laughing and turned around to face his best mate.

"RON!" Harry glared at him.

"Don't have a _cow_ mate" he laughed heartily "It's only temporary"

Ginny and Hermione giggled at a large cow (well...bull actually) sitting where Harry used to be just a few seconds ago.

"Primus Animmalia?" Hermione asked trying to choke back her giggles.

"Nah… Fred and George's new product… Moolk" Ron laughed at Harry who wore an expression of utter disbelief. "THAT is what you get for tricking me into a cat" he reached over and patted Cow/Harry on his black and white back.

_**THE END**_

A/N- Ahhh… I feel so good to have finished this story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. And **NO**… I will not write a sequel about Harry's life as a cow. You guys can, I give you permission. Just remember to send it to me so I can read it :laughs:


End file.
